When two worlds meet
by binflowerpot
Summary: This is a story about how Earth and Middle Earth are joined together and the romance, action and adventure which occurs between the humans, elves and overgrown fairys of Earth and the characters we know and love. So pls r+r, pretty pls!!


K I'm on study leave at the mo so I'm very bored and desperate to think about anything but school. So I made this up please read and review!!! Pretty please! Oh and don't worry I'm not in it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing what so ever connected with Tolkein's brilliant creation, the original characters from Earth are creations of a part of my brain and that's it (I think).  

Summary: This is about how Earth and Middle Earth are joined together and the romance, action, adventure between the humans, elves and overgrown fairies of Earth and the characters of Middle Earth we know and love. So please r+r! Pretty please!! 

Prologue

The sun was high in the sky and the shadows stretched nearly to the edge of the forest that surrounded the elven kings palace. The castle was splendid with its white walls and open arched doorways and windows. However only a few can enjoy the beauty of it and they are the elves or the second born to the few humans on earth that know they exist at all. This is because the human race has taken over as the most prominent race in fact it always was. 

When Iluvatar created earth he made it interjoin with another world he had already created called Middle Earth. He was so happy with the men he created he planned to introduce them as the firstborn on Earth, with elves joining later. However by the time the elves had arrived humans had taken over and had no place for superior immortal people. So the elves were forced in to hiding and so the elven kings palace was created as the only safe haven for elves in earth. This haven was created on an island so remote humans don't know it exists and if they do stumble upon it are executed for trespassing. For the elven king was wise but hated men above all else and this hatred spread until elves were forbidden to even see humans. Some of the elves disagreed and so went from the island to live in hiding as men or were banished.

Chapter 1 Introductions

The elven king was sitting on his throne in the main hall of his palace, his name was King Vellonen and he was young to be a king. His parents had died early and so he took their place. Vellonen had a fair face, with dark mysterious eyes and long dark hair, which was held down under a circlet of white gold. He was wise as a king should be, strong and excellent with arms however he still shared his family's hatred of men, which is why he was looking in disgust at the young elf in front of him.

"Pim, you surprise me. I thought you were one of us, I had high hopes for you but now you have failed us all", the young elf was on his knees and looking at the floor trying to hide his tears behind his long braids of fair hair. The king stood up and walked up to him. "You will be banished for all eternity, take him away", he finished by calling and turned his back on the boy, to walk back to his throne. Pim was yelling and screaming "Mother, father help me, please someone no", as he was dragged out of the palace and down to the docks where he was tied to a boat and left out to sea.

In a detached house in suburban England, a month later two girls were standing in their kitchen having a blazing row.

"The point of study leave is to study!" one yelled.

"Yeah but you have to have breaks in your revision", the other retaliated.

"Breaks are not meant to be three hours long!"

"Why not?"

"Because…" And so it carried on until a man who looked like he should be 30 strode in to the room.

"Good morning ladies", he called.

"Andy tell her she has to study and stop annoying me", the first girl pleaded looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. Andy sighed and stepped back waving his hands.

"I'm not getting involved I can only give you counsel but I can't tell either of you what to do". With that he turned from the room and walked in to the hall to grab his brief case as he was walking out the door he heard the first girl muttering "bloody elves" with the other girl shouting "What's wrong with being an elf?" He smirked and closed the door behind him.

As you can already tell this wasn't a very ordinary household, in fact it was the family of an elf who had been banished because he had fallen in love with a woman. He and his twin brother had set out for a new life in England with the woman he loved. However time passed and he had 4 children three boys and a girl. The youngest, the girl had never met their mother because she had died while giving birth. And soon after the funeral their father disappeared leaving the children with their uncle until now when they were supposed to be able to look after them selves. 

The boys all looked similar with blonde hair and green or grey eyes. There were differences between them though the oldest Andy looked most elf like being tall with long straight hair, he was very quiet and reflective. The second oldest was Sebby who looked most human being shorter and broader and having a beard and curly hair. He was the most outgoing and the funniest of the boys. The youngest boy was John who looked a lot like their mother being very skinny and having to wear glasses. John was very sensible and enjoyed studying more than anything else. The youngest child and only girl was Ez, who looked exactly like their father. She had black hair, which was set in a layered bob and had large hazel eyes. She was the girl arguing in the kitchen that she shouldn't have to do work. The other girl in the kitchen was Lucy, Andy's very studious brunette girlfriend; she was plain looking with no spark. The rest of the family wondered why Andy liked her. She lived next door with her parents so she was usually round at their house. Two others could usually be found dipping in to the biscuit tin they were Rufus an overgrown fairy and Gez Andy and the others cousin who both lived down the road. 

As Andy left walking down to the end of the street to get to the station, he saw a car pull up beside him with the window being wound down. Interested Andy walked over and looked through the window inside were two men one had his head in his hands and the other a large man with a bushy beard and a wide smile Andy instantly recognised.

"Hey Archie how are you doing?"

"Fine Andy I found this little one out to sea when I was fishing, I thought to my self Andy will know what to do so I drove him here", the bearded man name Archie answered.

"Well leave him at the house Lucy's there she'll look after him but I've got to be going my train comes in a couple of minutes. I'll speak to you later Archie", and with that Andy strode down the rode to work. 

Archie started his car up again and drove down the road and parked in front of Andy's drive. He got out of the car and motioned for the boy to do the same and they walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Lucy had given up with Ez (who was now watching Austin Powers and laughing loudly) and started tidying the place up, the only one in the house that kept things clean apart from her was John, which meant that the house was always messy. She was dusting the pictures in the hall when she heard the doorbell ring and trotted over to answer. When she saw who it was she forced a smile and opened the door. 

"Hello Archie long time no see", she said.

"Mornin Lucy I found this young one out to sea Andy said you could look after him, its just I've gotta be going".

"Yes of course you go I'll look after him", she sighed looking utterly relieved that he was going.

"Thanks a lot see ya".

"Ok good bye", she called as Archie ran to his car and drove off. Lucy looked at the boy. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Yes please", he answered his head bowed and his eyes examining the ground. So Lucy looking concerned led him into the house and to the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" she asked truly concerned.

"I'm fine", he answered quickly.

"Well my names Lucy and I guess this is gonna be your home, I live next door. So whats your name?"

"Pim".

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked sliding her arm round his shoulders and trying to look comforting.

"No!" he snapped.

"Ok then stay there, I'm gonna go upstairs", she said and hobbled out of the kitchen.

Pim looked up once she'd gone he hadn't meant to be mean but he didn't want to say what had happened, he didn't want to believe it just yet. He looked around from where he sat, the house seemed messy with a friendly atmosphere but it was still weird. As he was looking through the doorway a figure came walking through the doorway. They had short hair and trousers but it was definitely a woman. He stared at her.

"What are you looking at?" The figure snapped and he averted his gaze. "Hey don't worry we are not all like her" she added smiling. Pim remembered the other girl Lucy who looked like a girl with long hair and a dress but this girl seemed more agreeable.

"My name is Pim", he ventured with having nothing better to say.

"Hey Pim I'm Ez, do you want some food Arch doesn't provide foot fit for a person to eat".

"Yes please", so she threw him an apple.

"I think your gonna like living with us once you've learnt how to deal with John and Lucy".

"Whose John?" And so Ez launched in to a long explanation of who everyone was.

Andy was sitting at his deck eating the lunch Lucy had prepared and he was away with his thoughts. He hoped that Ez hadn't killed Lucy yet and wondered if the new boy was settling in. Slowly he managed to escape his train of thought and finish his lunch and go back to work.

In the countryside in a manor house Andy's uncle (Menefanen) was pacing up and down. He had just received a letter from his brother and he was wondering whether to tell Andy or not. The letter was invite for him to go to the elves island and then Middle Earth for a meeting with other elves. A good opportunity for them all to mix with other elves and to learn what was going on but Vellonen had been invited as well and they would be staying with him, and he was someone he wanted to avoid. 

The way to get to Middle Earth had been discovered by him and his brother Araloth when they dwelt on the elves island and they had told the king at that time about it and they had gone to explore it. There they had met other elves and befriended them, they had made frequent journeys there until they were banished from the island. Then when Araloth's wife Corrie had died, Araloth snuck on to the island and had gone to live in Middle Earth. This was unknown to all of his children. None of them even knew Middle Earth existed apart from Ez who had been told stories when she was very young.

At last Menefanen made the decision that he would go and he would inform Andy about everything and then Andy could make his own decision. So at once he grabbed the phone and dialled Andy's work number.

Sebby was sitting in a lecture thoroughly bored. Everyone around him seemed to be hanging on to the teachers every word but all he wanted to do was sleep. He was drifting off when there was the theme of Red Dwarf echoing in his ear he looked up to find his phone going off and everyone staring at him, he picked up and walked out of the room.

"Thank you so much Andy you've just saved me from complete boredom", he spoke down the phone.

"I need to tell you something Sebby, meet me in 5 minutes at the café, you know the one I mean", Andy replied and hung up. Sebby looked at the phone in surprise Andy usually wasn't that definite, something must be up he thought and ran out of the university to the café where he and Andy met to talk about the welfare of the family (being the 2 eldest and because Andy could never make his mind up). At last he reached it and pushed the door open to see Andy sitting at a table staring distractedly in to space. Sebby slipped in to the chair next to his brother and muttered.

"Whats the matter? Ez hasn't killed Lucy has she?"

"No uncle just phoned".

"Why?"

"We have a hard decision to make"; Andy stated and proceeded to tell Sebby what Menefanen had said.

"And this is your bedroom", said Ez standing at the side of the door waving her arms as if to show it off. Pim walked in and looked around. "It's probably smaller than your used to but..."

"No it looks very comfortable", Pim said.

"Well we'll have to get you some decent clothes the ones your wearing look a bit big (that was a bit of a understatement as Pim was wearing Archies clothes and Archie was 3 times as wide as Pim), now whose can you wear. John's would fit best but he'd kill me if I went in to his room, Sebby's would be too big so you can wear some of Andy's he won't mind". 

"I don't want to be any trouble", Pim whispered looking down. Ez smiled he looked so cute despite the fact he was over 6ft and she was 5ft6, his face looked so young and there was terror in his blue eyes.

"How old are you?" she asked suddenly.

"99, one year from coming of age when I would become a full warrior", he looked sad at this and her heart went out to him. "It was my mothers greatest wish to have a warrior in the family".

"Well you're older than me I'm only 15 but humans come of age at 18".

"You're not human though?"

"Half human half elf, my mum was a woman that's why dad got banished and we came to live here, then when mum died dad disappeared and uncle looked after us and now Andy does".

"I didn't know you were a human".

"Does it matter?" Ez snapped.

"No", he quickly answered, looking at her you would think she was human, but she was odd looking. Her face was very feminine with huge eyes, a small nose and nice lips but her hair was out of control and her clothes were very boyish she was very odd, he decided but pretty all the same.

"Isn't 100 a bit early to come of age for an elf?"

"Well it used to be later but the elves are dying out and so it became earlier. But in Middle Earth they come of age much later", he answered while she looked at him puzzled thinking Middle Earth isn't that what uncle told me stories out which the boys teased me about because I thought it was real. Well if he knows about it maybe it is. Oh well she thought looking at him, he didn't appear to think he had said anything odd. Downstairs a door slammed and footsteps climbed the stairs and another door slammed.

"John's home", Ez muttered. "Come on lets go downstairs and watch the TV".

Menefanen locked up his house as soon as he got off the phone to Andy he had packed anything he needed to visit Middle Earth and got in his car. He was going to Andy's to see what he would decide to do and if he would come with him. The journey only took an hour by car but was all by motorway and so a very bored Menefanen arrived outside Andy's house. He got of the car and walked straight in, as the door was open.

Pim was watching the TV when he heard the door open and close very quietly and footsteps creep in the hall, he slowly got up to investigate. Ez gave him a weird looked but followed slowly behind. As he went through the doorway he saw a tall man with long blonde hair who he instantly recognised.

"Greetings Sir". Menefanen twisted round and cried

"Pim what are you doing here?"

"I was banished sir".

"Good to see you but drop the sir".

"Yes sir", Pim grinned. At the moment Ez came up from behind Pim and threw her arms around Menefanen.

"Uncle", she yelled.

"Not so loud I'm not deaf you know, Ez have you seen Andy I need to talk to him".

"No sorry", but at he moment Andy and Sebby walked through the door and Andy stated the obvious "We need to have a family meeting, Ez phone Gez And Rufus and Sebby find Lucy and John, you two follow me.

Gez and Rufus were in their house having a furious battle on their new playstation. They were both sitting on the ground and Rufus' wings were folded against his back. Gez was winning on their game by a narrow margin and both were shouting at the TV so when the phone rang neither wanted to pick it up. When Gez eventually won he got up and answered the phone. 

"Hey Gez speaking".

"Hey Gez its Ez, urgent meeting. Come round to ours and bring Rufus now!" And with that she hung up.

"Hey Rufus we have to go to Ez's now!"

"Why?"

"I dunno but it's urgent". They both grabbed their coats and ran down the street to Ez's. When they came in they found the whole family sitting round the table with another guy. When Rufus was gonna ask who he was Ez interrupted with "This is Pim". Before Andy stood up and paced in front of them all, he turned to face them with a very straight face saying, "I have some news". And he started to explain with the help of Menefanen what their situation was.


End file.
